PAIN
by Noira Hikari
Summary: AU/Kakashi bisa merasakan sesak di dadanya setiap Hinata bercerita padanya betapa dia menyukai Naruto. Tapi Kakashi jauh lebih merasa sesak saat Hinata harus menangis karena Naruto seperti ini./For Dhinie minatsuki amai/RnR please..


**Tittle: Pain *ketauan ga niat bikin judul***

**Diclimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, gaje, OOC, typo(s), abal, dan berbagai keanehan serta kekurangan lainnya.**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance**

**A/N: Fict ini dibuat atas permintaan ****Dhinie minatsuki amai****. Thiex menerima kritik, saran, pendapat, konkrit, masukan, flame atau sejenisnya. Tapi Thiex ga terima ****flame karena pairing****.. So don't like, don't read.!**

**.**

**Happy reading ^o^**

**.**

"_Gomen, aku lebih memilih Sakura. Semoga kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku."_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang ditelinga Hinata berulang-ulang membentuk sebuah rekaman yang tidak mau berhenti diputar. Sudah ribuan tetes air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata sang gadis berambut _indigo _itu tidak juga membuat dirinya dapat melupakan sebaris kalimat sederhana yang diucapkan Naruto kepadanya itu.

Dia sangat menyukai Naruto, tidak bukan menyukai tapi sangat mencintai Naruto. Dia mencintai Naruto dengan segala yang ada pada pria _blonde_ itu. Hampir disepanjang kehidupannya tiada hari selain menatap Naruto dari jauh dan berdoa agar pria yang selalu ceria itu menyadari keberadaan Hinata, menyadari rasa yang ditujukan oleh Hinata.

Tapi semua hanya sia-sia. Yah, benar-benar sia-sia. Bahkan saat Kiba, Shino bahkan Akamaru selalu membantunya untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Bahkan saat dia mencoba mengorbankan dirinya untuk Naruto. Semua sia-sia. Naruto hanya memberikan hatinya kepada satu gadis yang telah sangat disukainya sejak kecil, sama seperti Hinata yang hanya memberikan hatinya pada Naruto sejak kecil pula.

Hinata terus merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sejak dulu dia telah sadar bahwa Naruto hanya menyukai Sakura. Tapi dia tetap berharap suatu saat Naruto akan berpaling padanya. Dia tetap bersikeras dan yakin kalau dia akan mendapat kesempatan untuk merebut hati Naruto. Padahal dia juga menyadari betapa hal itu hampir tidak mungkin.

Bagaimana mungkin dirinya yang pemalu dan biasa saja bisa mengalahkan Sakura yang merupakan seorang gadis periang yang sangat cerdas dan cantik. Dia benar-benar bodoh bisa berfikir demikian.

Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan cinta sesungguhnya. Dia hanya tahu cinta itu aneh dan membingungkan. Bagaimana mungkin dia menyukai Naruto yang menyukai Sakura yang selalu mengejar Sasuke? Semua terlalu membingungkan. Kenapa diantara mereka tidak ada yang saling membalas satu sama lain.

Walau dia sempat memikirkan pasangan ideal menurutnya. Biarlah Sasuke bersama Sakura dan dia bersama Naruto. Dia sadar betapa naif-nya dirinya saat itu. Apalagi saat dia menyadari kenyataan diantara mereka. Sasuke pergi meninggalkan negeri ini dan meninggalkan segala kenangan disini tanpa ada penjelasan dan hampir tidak mungkin kembali. Sakura merubah hatinya dan mulai membalas perasaan Naruto yang memang selalu baik padanya. Naruto tentu sangat senang, penantian panjangnya tidak sia-sia. Dan Hinata, merutuki diri sendiri dan terus menangis dibawah pohon sakura musim semi.

"Hinata? Kenapa kamu menangis?" Sebuah suara memaksa Hinata untuk mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertutup di lututnya. Dia bisa melihat sosok jangkung dari seorang pria yang sangat dia kenal.

"Ka..Kakashi-senpai?" Dengan sangat sulit Hinata mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya. Wajah dan matanya masih terlihat sangat merah karena efek dari tangisannya.

Pria yang dipanggil Kakashi oleh Hinata itu mengambil tempat untuk duduk disamping Hinata. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu terlontar dari mulut senpai Hinata itu.

Hinata menggeleng pasrah. Dia memang tidak sedang baik. Percuma juga jika dia bilang dirinya baik-baik saja padahal telah jelas setiap orang yang melihatnya pun tahu dia menangis. Dan menangis bukan berarti sedang baik kan?

"Ada apa?" Kakashi tersenyum ramah dibalik masker yang menutupi hampir seluruh bagian wajahnya itu.

"A..aku..Na..Naruto.." Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimat yang memang tidak ingin dia selesaikan itu Kakashi menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya. Hinata menumpahkan seluruh tangisnya didada sang senpai mencari rasa nyaman dan aman yang ingin disalurkan Kakashi.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Cinta itu akan mengalir seperti air. Mungkin saat ini kau masih terus memikirkan Naruto tapi yakinlah suatu saat kau akan menemukan penggantinya. Cukup buka hatimu sekali lagi dan jangan ragu untuk melangkah." Kakashi membelai lembut rambut _indigo_ sang Hyuuga. Berusaha untuk menenangkan gadis rapuh dipelukannya itu.

Selama beberapa menit hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka, sesekali hanya terdengar isakan pelan Hinata yang telah mati-matian berusaha berhenti menangis dengan tetap mempertahankan posisi mereka berdua.

Dalam keheningan itu Kakashi terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya dia telah melakukan sesuatu sejak mereka masih kecil dulu. Seharusnya dia mampu merubah pandangan gadis yang sangat dia kagumi itu saat Hinata mengatakan padanya bahwa dia menyukai Naruto. Dia tahu dengan pasti akhirnya pasti akan jadi seperti ini.

Dia begitu mengenal Sasuke seperti adiknya kandungnya sendiri. Dia juga begitu akrab dengan Sakura dan Naruto sejak mereka kecil. Dia tahu kalau akhirnya Sasuke lebih memilih pergi meninggalkan segala yang ada disini demi cita-citanya cepat atau lambat. Dia tahu meskipun Sakura selalu terlilhat tergila-gila pada Sasuke seperti kebanyakan gadis lainnya dia masih memiliki sedikit rasa khawatir pada Naruto yang selalu ceroboh. Dan yang paling dia tahu Hinata sama sekali tidak punya harapan sejak awal.

Dia terlalu naif saat berfikir ini semua hanya bentuk cinta masa kecil yang tidak akan bertahan lama. Dia juga terlalu naif saat yakin semua perasaan diantara mereka akan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan yang paling naif adalah saat dia sendiri tidak mengakui perasaan yang dia berikan pada Hinata.

Kakashi menyukai Hinata sejak dia pertama kali bertemu di sekolah dasar. Saat itu juga pertama kali Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto dan dirinya bertemu. Kakashi memang berada dikelas yang lebih tinggi 2 tahun dibanding mereka. Tapi entah apa yang mendorong mereka bisa saling akrab, meski Kakashi selalu berperan sebagai kakak bagi mereka semua. Kakashi selalu tertarik dengan Sasuke yang memiliki ambisi dibalik kesendiriannya, Naruto yang selalu ceria dan tidak pernah patah semangat meski dia menghadapi masalah yang terberat dari semua teman-temannya, Sakura yang meski galak dan berlagak berani padahal ada begitu banyak kekhawatiran yang selalu disimpannya, dan Hinata.

Kakashi bisa merasakan sesak didadanya setiap Hinata bercerita padanya betapa dia menyukai Naruto. Tapi Kakashi jauh lebih merasa sesak saat Hinata harus menangis karena Naruto seperti ini. Hinata yang selalu tersenyum malu-malu dan tiba-tiba gugup saat bertemu Naruto. Hinata yang bagaikan malaikat saat dia membantu seluruh rekan-rekannya tanpa memperdulikan dirinya sendiri. Hinata yang selalu berusaha terlihat bahagia ditengah kehidupannya yang rumit. Bukan hal yang mudah memiliki ayah yang tidak pernah sekalipun memujinya. Bukan hal yang mudah hidup ditengah hiruk pikuk tanpa dihiraukan sedikitpun. Tapi itulah yang Kakashi suka darinya yang dapat menimbulkan sebuah sensasi saat dia memperhatikan gadis indigo itu. Sensasi yang tidak pernah berhasil dia jabarkan bahkan oleh otak cerdasnya sekalipun.

"Se..senpai?" Suara Hinata memecah segala hal yang bekecamuk dipikiran Kakashi. Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula kosong itu menatap gadis yang selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat itu.

"Ya?" Kakashi tersenyum dengan sangat tulus dari balik maskernya. Hinata telah melepaskan pelukannya tapi dia masih bisa melihat air mata masih mengalir pelan dipipi mulus Hinata.

"A..apa kau yakin masih ada cinta untukku?" Kakashi semakin melebarkan senyumnya mendengar pertanyaan polos sang Hinata.

"Tentu saja. Selalu ada cinta untuk setiap manusia. Semua itu sudah dipastikan oleh Tuhan. Tinggal kamu aja yang berusaha membuka kembali hatimu. Dan.." Kakashi memotong kalimatnya dan memandang keindahan bunga sakura diatasnya. Sangat terlihat dia sedang menimbang untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Dan?" Hinata menuntut Kakashi untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Dan hapuslah air matamu. Bagaimana mungkin ada pria yang akan menyukaimu jika wajahmu jelek begini." Kakashi memamerkan sebuah senyum yang lebih terlihat seperti cengiran ketika melihat respon Hinata yang sedikit memajukan bibirnya dan langsung menghapus seluruh sisa-sisa air matanya dan tersenyum.

"Nah, begitu kan jauh lebih baik. Aku saja langsung jatuh cinta begitu melihat wajahmu ceria lagi. Hahaha.." Hinata hanya merespon candaan sang senpai dengan pukulan-pukulan pelan di lengan Kakashi. Kakashi hanya meresponnya dengan tawa. Andai Hinata mau jauh lebih menyadari kalimat yang diucapkan Kakashi padanya mungkin dia akan menemukan keseriusan didalamnya.

"Senpai.."

"Ya?"

"Arigatou"

**.**

**~~FIN~~**

**.**

**A/N: Hwaaa…. Gajeee sangattttt… **

**Maaf kalau mengecawakan *nunduk2* Sepertinya saya memang author yang tidak berbakat ToT**

**Tapi…**

**Tapi…**

**Tapi…**

**Bersediakah kalian memberikan saya…**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
